


Meltdowns and Existential Crisis

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 2nd POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: “It was a fact that I love watching shows, but I think I love watching your smile even more.”And honestly, it was truly a fact that Kim Heechul knows how to make your heart flutter.





	Meltdowns and Existential Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Heenim but unfortunately I don't got enough time to write these fictions.  
> Note that this will be written with pronouns using "you" :D 2nd PoV :>  
> Nonetheless, I hope this will be well received.

It was a wonder that after the filming of Knowing Brothers, you still haven’t had a compromising breakdown and if you ever did, you are thankful for all the gods being on your side because your flustered face was never too obvious. You cannot describe him as someone visually aesthetic but there was something about his charms that lures you closer to him, it was almost impossible not to fall in love with him.

That being said, after two hours of bone breaking filming, the urge to leave the set right away was consistently begging you to act upon it. One more second of breathing in the same room as him would suffocate you and even if you enjoyed his company today a lot, truthfully, you never knew him up to a certain extent. The thought struck a cord in you and it irked you when the director suddenly shouts that everything was wrapped up for today.

Besides the fact that you went on countless impromptu dine-out on some ramen stall or the little friendly group dates with the girls and him (which mostly consisted of Heechul and you being confined in your own bubble), there was something that greatly piqued you; it was the fact that he never showed interest until the filming earlier. Which was a part of the fucking skit.

With hastened bows, handshakes and handful of thank you’s, you immediately filed to your designated dressing room, completely flustered and the thought of his line directed to you earlier lingering. Even his breath that hotly grazed your ears still sends a chilling sensation down your spine.

_“It was a fact that I love watching shows, but I think I love watching your smile even more.”_

Blushing further and with fast paced footsteps, you near the escape of a sensed impending doom, but another pair followed behind yours and there was warmth wrapping around your wrists, quite comfortably in contrast to your cold wrists and hands. You can only hope that being an actress would help you out in dire situations.

“You seem to be in a hurry, princess.” He says and damn that voice that instantly melts your insides as you nonchalantly turned to face him, a small (hopefully not too obvious) quivering smile gracing your lips.

_Wait what, princess?_

“I have a schedule ahead of me, _Prince_. I don’t dilly dally around like some person here.” You refuted, giggling as he stares, maybe dumbfounded with your comeback and it just doubles up the laughter that bubbles up within you, as you two hear a few jeers and hoots from the set location from before.

“Heechul-ah, let the innocent lamb go. Go and do your crap somewhere.” Sang-min cackled together with Seo-gun and Yeong Chul, earning a few hoots and whistles from Jonghun and loud guffaws from Hodong himself. They are a lively bunch even from outside the set, but it makes you wonder how the man in front of you was suddenly so silent, gaze lingering on your very presence and the laughter in you slowly dies.

_Maybe you took it too far?_

Heechul steals back your gaze, and with his few advancement in steps as you took steps back, it suddenly deemed you speechless, mind blank and the world black. You felt your back flat pressed on the wall, feet unable to take another step back and he suddenly leans in close to your ears again, just like how he smoothly does every time with all the girls he encountered in every filming.

It flicks something inside you but his words that follows made you lose all the strength you have to stand.

“Then, want to go on a date?”

“Give the girl a break, you idiot.” Kyung Hoon shouts from somewhere but Heechul also shouts back without even breaking the impromptu staring contest.

“Probably an idiot for her.” He grins, and before you could actually fall down on your knees, he swoops you in his arm, his free one opening a door where he slides you two inside the said room and with a click of the knob, you knew you were back in the confines of your dressing room. Except that this time, you are awfully sure that you are having thousands of internal breakdown when you feel his arms wrap themselves too tight (note: comfortably too) around your waist.

You never moved, face buried on his neck and his lips still near your ears. You can faintly smell the musk of his masculine cologne even though he was said to smell femininely. Millions of thoughts run amok inside your head and neither one of them you can comprehend until he speaks again, so low, voice velvety and deep you cannot drag yourself out of this… mess anytime soon.

“The offer stands you know.” He chuckles quietly and you never even had the time to think it through and you find yourself mindlessly nodding to his request. With arms coming up to embrace him back and cheeks flushed, you can sense the smile forming on his lips. You never have to look back to know what expression he has plastered on his face.

“I hate you and that witty mouth of yours.” You whisper into his neck to which he giggles in return.

“Just letting you know that I am serious, and I also really won’t get tired of seeing you smile. Most probably, I’ll make you smile from now on.” He slyly adds and you pushed away from the hug, flustered as you weakly punched him on his chest. With head held down and hair curtained around your flushed face, you held in a smile that forces itself on your pink lips. Another weak punch and he takes it into his hand this time, pulling you closer to him and he hugs you again, gently, his hands caressing your hair as if you meant the world to him.

“I’m weak for your words, fuck you.”

“I’m weak for your smile too. Love you more.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made your hearts flutter :D  
> *coughsIHadaTotalBreakdownWhileWritingThisTBHcoughs*


End file.
